The Will to Live
by InfinityAndOne
Summary: [Multi-Chapter, Completed] With explosions (thought to be arson) at Holby ED, the staff are in panic. People are trapped, though. Will anyone be able to perform a rescue mission before the ED collapses and it will turn into a recovery mission? Inspired by the confirmed Series [I think] 30 explosions.
1. Chapter 1

**Been on my mind since the confirmed explosions coming up in Series 30. I know it's not in the ED, and I think I know where they actually are. Anyway, should be updated every Wednesday, and I've already pre-written half of it, so that should make a difference! Would you mind leaving me a review telling me of your thoughts? Oh yes, and sorry for the length of this chapter- it is considerably short compared of what I'm used to writing, but it's really just there to set the scene! So, on with the first chapter!**

* * *

 **The Will to Live: Chapter 1**

* * *

 _No one knew how much damage had been done to the building, and no one really cared. The damage lay in their hearts as people were lost and injured, and some of them thought their hearts may actually be broken from the devastation that the explosions caused. It was only morning, but the night lasted a life-time. As dawn broke, everyone looked on towards the very ironic fiery red sky that seemed to mock them for all they had. No one had a dry eye- they had all let at least one tear drop- even more so as the memories flashed back at them continuously. They stood in silence- watching the last of the embers die down in something that was once they place they worked. They felt sick, and they would never forget._

 **12 Hours Earlier**

Connie sighed in anger as she paced up and down in her office- thinking one thing, ' _worst shift ever_ '. Not only had five drunk patients demanded a second opinion from ' _the boss lady with heels and a rocker walk_ ', but they were _just_ drunk! And then there was the more than small matter of losing patients. Lofty being one of the main people- partnered with that stupid porter that Zoe somehow loved. Connie couldn't see the attraction in him. Not only was he a lot younger than Zoe, but Dr. Hanna was a _consultant_ and he was a porter. Just a porter.

Then there was the small matter of Honey. Not only had she returned, but she had also been regretting it. There were two reasons for her return- them being Noel and Ethan. She wanted to be closer- get closer- to her father, and she wanted to rekindle the flame that she once held briefly with the young doctor. No matter how many times she had been told by Cal, ' _Ethan's just being awkward and shy, it'll get better_ ', it didn't change the fact Ethan was being _incredibly_ quiet around her. She'd just given up.

Zoe and Max had grown closer to each other- finally moving in together and spending _a lot_ more time in one another's company. Lofty had finally accepted that Max never had a fake girlfriend as he so suspected for so long- and was quite happy for his friends success, as Robyn was for her brother's.

 _Everything else had been running smoothly apart from the hitches that always seemed to disrupt the clockwork of the ED._

 _He managed to sneak his way into the hospital, and down into the basement with his backpack holding the secret to his plan. He was ready to make Holby City Hospital pay the price for his loss. He vowed to get revenge and he was about to. He had a feeling he wouldn't make it out in time himself- but that was the price he was willing to pay._

 _He walked around in the basement for a bit, spilling the petrol in his path. He didn't once regret doing it- all he could think about was the pain that he felt. And, after dousing the floor he'd walked on with petrol, he carelessly dropped the tub and pulled a match out of his coat pocket. He lit the match and watched the flame for a few seconds- slowly burning the match to ash._

 _Then he dropped it._

There was a loud bang beneath the hospital floor in the basement- the loud bang that made everything change in a split second. The ED erupted in panic as a second one followed. Lights flickered on and off until resting on off, smoke could be smelled, and the ceilings already looked unsteady. The ' _worst shift ever_ ' had just got worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's 9:00pm at the time of writing this, and it's 31 degrees. Tell me how that's even fair. It's England. The hottest it gets is 20 degrees, why oh why does it have to be this hot so late into the evening? Aaaggghhh! Anyway, this may not be that good as I'm still trying not to collapse (I'm more or a winter 10 degrees person…)!**

 **I am so glad I already have 12 follows and 4 favourites after just one chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews as well! Anyway, would you mind leaving a review on this chapter too? It lets me know if people are either liking or hating it! Enjoy...hopefully!**

* * *

 **The Will to Live: Chapter 2**

* * *

All Connie could do was panic. She couldn't think of being cool or calm. This was the ED, nothing like this happened here! She looked around, standing shakily up. The glass had shattered in the windows- giving the effect of the full force of the explosions. She looked down at the floor, her gaze sweeping across it slowly. It was a mess. Paperwork was everywhere, smashed glass threatening to embed into someone at any moment. Connie almost tripped onto the floor when she took a step in her larger-than-life heels. She couldn't take them off- her feet would get cut. No, she kept them on and tried her best to keep upright.

She took it step-by-step. She'd never concentrated on walking so much before, she felt a little like a lamb taking it's first steps. She continued to stumble out of her office- pulling the door open with such force she almost fell backwards.

Then she took in the state outside her office. There were people stumbling, or trapped under things, or completely unconscious, and doctors were trying to get patients out. They didn't look like they were doing too good, anyway. She looked up at the ceiling. It looked ready to collapse. If that dared to fall, god knows the destruction it would cause. She could already see some ceiling panels that had fallen to the floor already- the lights were off, some flickering continuously, sparks of flame burning, it was complete and utter chaos.

Connie continued to make her way outside, figuring she would be more use out there- especially when talking with the fire crew. She ignored everything around her while walking out of the hospital. She had to be professional. Every second that went by, she wanted to turn back and help her team, but she just couldn't. It was dangerous and stupid to stay in there any longer than needed.

Connie gulped in the fresh air as the cool evening wind hit her. The smoke in the ED had made her forget what fresh air tasted like. The air wasn't as thick as the cloud of smoke in the hospital, but some of it had poisoned the air outside, meaning it wasn't exactly pleasant.

The ringing in her ears made her realise the fire alarm had been going off for a long time- long to her, though. She knew only a few minutes had passed, if that, but it seemed like an age. She knew the fire crew would arrive soon, she almost longed to hear the sirens echo around the area that alerted everyone to an emergency. She looked around her, some people had managed to get out. A porter, Noel and Louise, some patients that she knew were in the waiting area were a few of those who had managed to get out. They all had some sort of minor injury, but they were walking, and they were all looking towards the ED with looks of utter devastation etched on their faces.

Honey coughed, feeling her lungs filled with something other than air. Her eyes felt heavy as she struggled to open them. She coughed twice more, wondering what that awful sensation was. She groggily opened her eyes, but shut them quickly. There was smoke everywhere, ash assaulting her eyes when she opened them. Then she remembered what happened.

 _Honey was happily serving coffee to Tess when there was a loud bang. It was a harsh sound, but it wasn't just that. The lights flickered and Honey heard glass shatter. She crouched down on the ground just a second bang was heard. She heard shouts of help and worry as she felt something hard trap her leg. She screamed in pain as black spots crossed her vision. She closed her eyes almost desperately as she felt herself growing weaker._

She didn't know how to get out of this. The pain in her leg was unbearable and she couldn't shift it. There was smoke above her, she couldn't see around her properly. She could hear people around her, people were shouting and screaming. There was worry and there was panic. Honey wasn't a doctor, but she knew her current situation wasn't good.

She tried shouting for help, but no sound escaped her lips. Her throat felt tight and clogged with the ash that lingered mercilessly in the air. If she couldn't stand, she couldn't get out, and she couldn't shout for help, what hope was there?

Max found the wall for safety when he heard the explosions. He slid down it until the worst was over. He knew he wasn't too badly hurt, apart from a stray piece of glass that scraped across his cheek when it flew from a smashed window.

He didn't know how long it was, but he could feel his heavy breathing, and it moved the smoke that was around him. There was fire. There were flames. There was smoke. There was ash. There was destruction, but there was no Zoe.

Max had to find Zoe, to make sure she was alright. He wouldn't be able to lose her, not ever, but how he would find her was another matter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews on Chapter 2! It's nice when people like what I'm writing! Could you review again? Sorry this wasn't updated last Wednesday, see below for an explanation.**

 ** _(Putting this on all my current stories, sorry if you've already read it.)_ Updates...I do try and update when I say I will. About 5% of the time, if I don't update, it will be to do with the case of my memory. Most of the time- 95%- it'll be to do with the fact that I have off days. Basically, when my depression suddenly decides to be horrible to me and make me not enjoy anything and feel so tired all I can think about doing is sleeping and trying not to contemplate life too much. :) So yeah, just a little warning! Hopefully that doesn't happen too often. It seems to have decreased in the last like half a year, so, yay! Anyway, sorry for ranting!**

 **I hope you enjoy! (This chapter isn't very high quality, but I'm still trying to set the scene a little, so sorry, and it's short. Oh well. This makes up for not uploading last week, and it should be back to regulars this week.)**

* * *

 **The Will to Live: Chapter 3**

* * *

"Max!" It was meant to be a shout, but it turned out as a husky whisper. "Max!" Cal repeated- this time, he did shout. Max's head turned and his gaze landed upon the doctor. He sighed with relief. "Your cheeks bleeding..." Cal observed. Max nodded.

"Zoe." Max told him hoarsely.

"Outside, we need to get outside..." Cal said, coughing slightly- feeling ash making it's way into his lungs. The coughing felt like it went on for years- though it was only a few seconds.

"No!" Max objected. "Zoe!" Cal thought back to his brother- he was sure Zoe and he were together in RECUS. He desperately wanted to find his brother, but the logical part of him told him that it was way too dangerous. He desperately wanted his brother- more than anyone could ever imagine.

"Max, Zoe could be outside." Cal knew that wasn't true for a fact, but he needed to get Max outside. "Let's just go." Max hung his head- defeated. He listened to the words the doctor spoke and they rushed outside- expertly avoiding flames, rubble and glass. Cal managed to burn his hand a little- but that wasn't priority. It was hard to see, hard to hear, hard to breathe, and he knew that the area he worked in was well and truly destroyed.

They finally breathed in the fresh air outside- finally seeing properly. Cal practically dragged Max away from the scene. The doctor was regretting not staying in there- helping. He kept thinking of Ethan. He hoped Ethan wasn't alone, that Ethan could get out soon.

"Zoe." Max coughed. "Where's Zoe?" Cal scanned the area. He was right, Zoe was still inside. At least Max was out, he thought.

The clinical lead ran up to them- having discarded her heels. "Are you two okay? Is anyone else with you? Did you see anyone else?" She questioned frantically. Cal only answered with a shake of his head. He needed his little brother to feel safe, just as he guessed Max felt the same way about Zoe. "Look, just get checked out." Connie gasped. "Your hand..." Cal looked at his own, seeing the true extent of the burn. It was pretty nasty.

Max made a scan of the area- not caring about Connie's questions. Zoe, Tess, Ethan, Honey, Dylan, Rita and Big Mac seemed to be the only ones not here- that he could see anyway. He desperately hoped they were all together- all alive. Max turned towards the clinical lead when he finally clicked she was calling his name. Connie guestered to his cheek. Max raised a hand- remembering the cut he had. It was still bleeding. Soon enough, he was dragged to Iain, who sorted it out for him. There was no small talk between them. Just silence.

The only sounds seemed to be that of the building falling apart. The occasional scream. But, other than that, nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings to those people who are reading this currently. That sentence was a mess...! (Insert Some rambling about not uploading on time and the summer holidays because this is an updated chapter that doesn't need that stuff any more.) Basically, I made a bit of an error on this chapter that I discovered a week after posting it. It was whether Lily was missing or not. So, I have updated this chapter so Lily _is_ missing! Sorry about that!**

 **Also, people who watched Casualty back in Series 26 will know what I'm talking about later in this chapter. If you haven't, watch it. (Series 26, Episode 15/16)**

 **Thank you for the positive reviews on the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one! Can you review again? It would mean a lot. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Will to Live: Chapter 4**

* * *

It had been an hour- more or less. An hour since the world fell apart for the staff at Holby. All looked towards the building hopelessly. What hope was there? They tried that, that being hope. It broke down within the first five minutes. There was no hope when they were faced with something like this. Especially because colleagues and friends alike were still trapped and missing inside the building which was once the place they worked- now it was just a wreck that was sure to get worse as time went by.

Finally everyone knew exactly who was missing. They didn't want to know, and did want to know in equal measures. Everyone feared for everyone else, whether they were inside or outside, but most were focused on how to get those inside the building to the fresh and open outdoors. Not just outside, but outside and alive. Zoe, Tess, Ethan, Honey, Dylan, Rita, Bic Mac, Lily were missing- to name most of them. No one knew if they were dead or alive- neither did they know what the extent of their injuries were. That was the most frightening part.

"Right, listen up everyone!" Connie shouted over the noise of both the talking of the worried people outside and the noise of destruction inside. She, for once, shared the same view as the rest of the staff. They were all very reluctant to leave their place, or what was once, their place of work. No one blamed them, anyone would stay. "We're diverting all out casualties to St. James. If anyone feels unwell please go and get checked out at St. James. I don't want any of you to risk your health and wellbeing." Everyone nodded simply. Connie knew her current advice was useless. No one wanted to leave at a crucial time like this. She had known people to risk their own lives to save othere, and from what she could see from the people she worked with, they would do exactly the same thing. Hell, even she would do it.

"I can't take this anymore..." Cal sighed angrily. "I just can't!" He wanted to run back into the building. He wanted to run in there and save his little brother.

"He'll be okay, Cal." Cal didn't see how Robyn's reassurance was meant to, well, reassure him. His brother was trapped in a building currently in flames, ceilings collapsed, electricity flickering...how the heck was he going to be okay?! Cal smiled all the same at Robyn's attempt before feeling a hand clasp around his own. The young nurse had placed her hand there, offering support, offering a sense of warmth.

Charlie almost jumped out of his skin when Connie appeared behind him, "how're you holding up?" She enquired. Judging by the elder's posture, the answer was not good. His shoulders were hunched and tense, and he seemed to have his gaze fixed on the flames.

"Deja vu." Charlie answered. He turned around to meet the confused look of Connie. "It's happened before, Connie." The clinical lead wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You don't have to say...but what happened?" Connie asked tentatively.

"December 2011. There...there was a fire. The alarms didn't go off- they had been switched off. We found out because the fire officer and a doctor- Lenny Lyons, discovered it. It was in the basement...just like now." He shuddered as he recalled the memory of what happened, and Connie tightened her grip on him. "The whole ED went up in flames. Zoe and Dylan were trapped in RECUS with the fire officer who suffered major burns...they nearly died, Connie. They're trapped again. What if they aren't so lucky?"

"They are made of steel...especially Dylan," she joked slightly, causing Charlie to smile. "I have a feeling there's more." Connie observed after Charlie's pause. Charlie nodded hesitantly.

"The fire alarms didn't go off straight away, and two of the staff members- Ruth and Jay- were trapped. They had to navigate through ventilation pipes with a young girl- unfortunately splitting up. We all thought they were gone." Connie's breath hitched. "They got out, eventually." She let her breath go. "There were so many near misses of death. What if Holby isn't like that now? What if they all die in there?"

Connie knew the devastation that would cause.

Zoe was one of the best doctors the ED had to offer. She and Connie may have not seen eye to eye at the beginning, but they had learnt to trust in one another. If she died, everyone would be devastated, especially Max and Charlie. Charlie had worked with her and they had such a strong relationship, just like Zoe and Max did.

Big Mac was a lovely man and a brilliant people person. Connie couldn't think of anyone who would hate Mac- he was just amazing in every way. He was a brilliant HCA, and Holby would be sad to lose him.

Tess was an amazing woman all round. Professional when she needed to be, and fun at the same time. Connie knew that Charlie and Tess had an amazing long running friendship. Tess was just an amazing character and everyone would miss her if she was to go.

Connie hadn't taken to like Rita after the incident with Mark and Grace, but she had forgotten completely about that now. Rita was an amazing nurse, who could go on to do amazing things. She was loveable and brilliant at her job. Partnered with her social skills, she was an asset to have around the ED. Who would not miss her?

Dylan...not very good for people skills, but you could never deny his medical ability. Zoe and he had a tight relationship, and we're very close. According to Charlie, they nearly died together last time around. What if they, like Charlie said, weren't so lucky this time?

Connie hadn't really interacted with the barista except when buying a drink to keep her awake during double shifts, but she knew that Honey was really sweet and well liked among staff and patients alike. Rumours spoke of a certain affection she held for Dr. Hardy. Whether they were real was to be seen, but Connie could imagine that spark building up between the pair. Honey was too innocent, too young to die.

Connie hadn't been there when Lily started in the ED, but, by what she heard, the F1 had changed dramatically. Connie knew her bedside manner wasn't the best, but it was slowly improving. Lily was an excellent doctor, and a great person all round. She was so young, as well. Too young to die in a burning building. It would be awful if she died.

Ethan was definitely well liked among patients and staff. He could always bring a smile to your face, even if you were smiling at the sheer awfulness of one of his jokes. Connie knew that Cal would be absolutely devastated if Ethan was to die. Connie had watched Cal fall apart last time Ethan was an inch away from death, she had even watch Ethan rapidly decline in front of her. He couldn't die. He just couldn't.

If any of these people died, Holby ED would fall to pieces, more than it had already.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Just a little note, any character deaths in this story aren't reflecting upcoming possible deaths. The character(s) dying in this story, may or may not die in the upcoming Casualty episodes.**

 **I have a confession to make. I messed up on the last chapter a little. I said Lily was missing, but then she suddenly held Cal's hand, and there was no description of what her death would cause at the end of the chapter. I had continued to write this chapter with Lily in the building, but read the previous chapters again before I posted it. I have decided that Lily _is_ missing. Sorry about the confusion! (The last chapter has been edited and reuploaded, just with with a tiny bit of information about Lily's death and her not holding Cal's hand!) Sorry about the confusion.**

 **Anyway, death aside, thank you for such a positive response on this so far! It has been amazing to read the reviews and to know that people are enjoying this. Would you mind leaving some feedback on this chapter? This has been my favourite to write so far! On with Chapter 5!**

* * *

 **The Will to Live: Chapter 5**

* * *

Honey screamed in pain as a sharp shooting lightning-bolt type thing made its way up through her leg and surrounded her entire body. She started breathing heavily as she tried to muffle her screaming in her hands. Tears were streaming down her face and dripping onto the dusty floor just millimetres below her. She heard a voice call her name, but she couldn't hear it properly. Smoke still made her captive on the floor, and the ash everywhere made it painful to open her eyes. The voice called her name again, saying something about pain...she screamed louder- feeling her lungs fill with smoke as she did. She violently coughed as she felt her body hoisted up and lifted. She couldn't contain her coughing, and she was sobbing. The pain was unbearable. She felt herself slipping out of consciousness, but she didn't want to sleep. Not yet.

Her coughing subsided and she felt in less pain than she did a few moments ago. She felt herself being put down- onto the floor, she thought. She heard the same voice, the one that seemed to calm her down, telling her to open her eyes. She did as she was told, but, it wasn't like she expected. There wasn't as much smoke around her. Thank God. She sat up slowly- feeling her leg remind her that it was practically crushed. "Ethan!" She spoke in realisation as she suddenly clicked who the voice belonged too. She looked around and saw she was in RECUS. There were flames outside, there was rubble everywhere. People had their phones on the floor- giving off light. That was the only light in the room. Looks like the emergency generator wasn't working.

She looked at the people in there. Of course, there was Ethan. Her saviour. She saw Dylan, who was rubbing Lily's back comfortingly. The young woman looked like she had a nasty broken arm and quite a lot of cuts. Her gaze then drew to Big Mac who was breathing through an oxygen mask heavily. He seemed to be in the best shape so far- looking slightly less pale and cut than Dylan. She looked around more still, spotting Zoe- who looked half-way between terrified and upset, and Rita by her side. Then her eyes located Ethan.

"You saved me." She breathed, stifling another bout of coughing. He nodded slowly, giving her a quick smile that was so obviously fake. She didn't blame him. But, what actually happened? "What's going on?" She asked nervously. She wasn't sure whether she wanted an answer or not.

"Explosions…" Ethan whispered. It was barely audible. "I think a lot of people are outside." He coughed into his hand then continued. "We're trapped…" He trailed off. They were probably all going to die.

"Tess!" Honey expressed. Everybody looked up at her.

"What about Tess?" Rita asked; eyes wide in shock. She wasn't with them. Was she outside? If Honey seemed so worried about it, she might not have been.

"I was serving coffee to her when it happened. She might still be there!" She exclaimed. She was attempting standing up, but the slightest movement reminded her that she was injured. She got used to the constant throbbing in her leg, but she made a mental note to herself. Don't move. She saw Ethan stand up shakily, nearly falling over in the process.

"No, no. Evan...Ethan, you can't go back!" Dylan told him. Ethan shot an angry look in his direction. "You went back once; you've seen the war-zone it is out there!"

"I can't just leave her to die!" It was meant to be a shout, but it came out as a hoarse whisper. "I'll never be able to live with myself…" He admitted after a moment or two of silence. Honey saw, out of the corner of her eye, Big Mac almost ripping the oxygen mask off of his face.

"We can go together." The HCA decided. Ethan nodded, and Dylan shook his head. He would hate to leave Tess, but she wouldn't ever want someone risking their life for her's, let alone two people. "It'll be safer." Mac concluded.

"How will it be safer? One of you dies and the other then comes back realising that you're risking your lives!" Dylan objected- retracting his hand from Lily's back to rub his face in frustration.

"Dylan," Zoe warned, "I think they should go." She added. Lily nodded in agreement, as did Rita.

"Fine." He gave in. "Just…just be careful, okay?" His tone softened considerably. "Sorry for, you know. I just didn't want three people dying." He told them, his hand returning to Lily's back.

"I understand." Ethan said considerately. "We'll come back. We will. I'm sure of it." He was more convincing himself than anyone else. He wanted to see Cal again. He so hoped he was out of the building. Maybe he and Mac could have a quick scout around when they were there. He needed to see if anyone was dead. He needed to know that anyone else would be out- alive. He just hoped and prayed for his brother. He couldn't bear the thought of losing him. He was Ethan's only family. "We better get going." The blonde doctor stated calmly. Mac nodded- his face displaying one of confidence- though everyone could see through it.

Everyone was pretending to be brave, confident, but no one was. Not really. They were all facing the prospect of death. They were more or less trapped in a hospital about to fall to pieces. They tried their phones, no signal to the outside world. There were flames, fires that had turned patient notes and paperwork to ash. There was rubble everywhere, lights were off- wires had fallen on the floor- becoming a tripping hazard. There was glass everywhere. Computers smashed, some fallen after the sheer force of the explosion. The ED was a wreck. It looked like a bomb had hit. For all everyone knew, one probably could have. No one knew what had caused the explosions that ripped through the ED which had caused so much damage to everything. They hoped it would be solved soon. Everyone, inside and out, hoped everyone would be alright.

"Wish us luck." Mac stated in spite of everything.

"Good luck." Lily whispered. Those remaining in RECUS watched as Ethan and Mac opened the doors slightly as slid out through them- into the rubble, into the fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Thank you all so much for the favourites, follows and the positive reviews so far with this story. It really is amazing when someone likes what you produce. Here is chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **The Will to Live: Chapter 6**

* * *

Big Mac coughed harshly into the crook of his elbow and received a concerned glance off of the younger doctor currently looking for Tess with him. "I'm alright…" He tried to reassure Ethan. It didn't work very well. His voice was only a hoarse whisper and he coughed even more. He could feel the whole of his chest burning with the amount of smoke and ash he had inhaled already. RECUS seemed like a safe haven compared to the utter destruction outside the doors of that room. Even though the ceiling of RECUS seemed likely to cave in at any moment- it was faring a little better than the rest of the hospital.

"You should have stayed behind," Ethan told him, worried for the man's health. He was breathing in on an oxygen mask back there- and it was clear he still needed it. Ethan found himself in a little better shape that the HCA, but at least he wasn't alone in the hunt for Tess. Mac gave him a look that said, ' _no way_ '. "It's good to have you here." The doctor said warmly after a couple of seconds. Mac nodded, smiling in spite of everything.

They practically stumbled and tripped their way through the remains of things. They could make out cracks in walls- something they really hoped wouldn't collapse under the weight of the cracking ceiling. Ethan saw Mac speed up ever so slightly- and he laid eyes on the destruction of the little shop- where he rescued Honey. How could he have missed Tess? He sped up too and, through the flames and rubble, they laid eyes on where Tess could be.

Immediately, they started to shift it all- a task proving very difficult considering they themselves were aching, weak and hurting. They didn't talk, they just continued trying to uncover the nurse. "I've found her." Mac said. It would have sounded more triumphant if he didn't cough straight afterwards. Mac waved off Ethan's concern, and they both got to work trying to get Tess out. Alive.

Together, they managed to pull out Tess' limp body. In doing so, Ethan fell back and his wrist caught a flame- burning it quite severely. Ethan let out a hiss of pain- the shock of it made tears of pain spike the corners of his eyes. He momentarily tried to push his own suffering to the back of his mind- not that it was an easy task to do- and focused back on the nurse. "She breathing?" Ethan asked worriedly. Mac paused for a couple of seconds- cheek close to Tess' mouth- then nodded.

"Very raspy breaths." The HCA grimaced. "I'll have to carry her back." He realised. Tess was unconscious- so it was the only way to get her to safety. Ethan didn't object- Mac was more equipped for this. He saw Mac pick up Tess in a swift motion- suppressing another coughing fit, and nodded to Ethan- gesturing for him to go ahead. Ethan and Mac made the slow journey back. They felt awful themselves, but they were putting that behind them. Ethan could feel his wrist like it was still in the flames, but he couldn't let that worry him. Tess was more important here.

There were only two things allowing them to know where they were going in the smoke filled and dusty hospital. One being the flames and simmers that lit up the area where they were still burning strong. They were sort of thankful for the light that the fire emitted. At least they weren't in complete darkness. The second thing was their pure knowledge of the ED. Both Mac and Ethan would be able to navigate round there with their eyes closed.

Eventually they pushed open a door that led them into the now dustier RECUS. Zoe and Rita immediately stood up and went over to the bed where Mac laid Tess down. "How is she?" The nurse asked.

"Alive," was Ethan's simple answer as he walked to the side of RECUS and sat down, inspecting his wrist. He looked tired and upset. Zoe flashed him a sympathetic smile as he looked at her and Tess. "She can't die." Ethan spoke through a lump in his throat. If she died, it would be his fault. He saved Honey, but not her. Ethan knew he would never forgive himself if Tess died.

"Ethan!" Lily gasped. "You're wrist!" She caught a glimpse of the full damage done to her friend's wrist- and it looked _awful_.

"Probably not as bad as your arm." Ethan joked slightly, even though he didn't smile at his own attempt. In truth, it hurt like hell. He'd practically burnt the skin off. Dylan made his way over to him and grabbed his hand. Ethan tried to pull back but Dylan had a firm grip on it. "Oi!" Ethan complained.

"Looks bad." Dylan stated- a hint of sympathy invading his usually emotionless voice. Ethan had noticed a change in Dylan. The older doctor and Zoe had told them of a time they had been trapped in RECUS because of a fire a few years back. They were partially re-living it all over again, only this time, there were more people. It must be even worse for them.

"I am a doctor, you know. You don't need to-" The young registrar said, but soon shut up when Dylan gave him the ' _don't mess with me'_ look.

"She's not conscious, but we think she should recover." Zoe spoke uncertainly to the rest of the people in the room. Rita was sat beside Tess, holding her hand. "How's the wrist?" Zoe asked Dylan, who looked up and grunted.

"Should heal alright." He brushed off. They had limited sterile resources in the space they were in- so Dylan couldn't really treat Ethan. He looked over at Big Mac- who was taking more deep breaths through the oxygen mask. He definitely had some smoke inhalation- they all did. It was looking bad. It was looking very bad.

Zoe saw Honey shuffle over to Ethan. Her face was contorted in pain- but she wasn't thrown off. Eventually, she reached the young doctor and laid her head on his shoulder. Ethan rested his head on her's. It was almost a picture perfect moment. Dylan had gone back to Lily. Zoe thought they made quite the professional pair. Big Mac looked like he was trying not to cough again, and Rita was looking at Tess- looking for any sign of her waking up, and Zoe felt a pang of sadness for everyone. Honey and Lily were only in their 20s. They were so young. Too young to die. Ethan was so brave in all of this- he ventured out twice to save people- Zoe could almost forget he was the third youngest. Her mind drew to his brother- who was probably outside. She could imagine Caleb wanting to charge into the ED. The thought almost made a smile creep up on her face. Ethan and Cal were all each other had left- their only family. It must be so hard for them.

Zoe desperately hoped Max was out of the ED. She hoped he was safe and escaped with minor injuries. Maybe he was still in the ED. Who knows who else was in the ED. Anyone could be trapped- anyone could be dead, and they didn't know. She was broken out of her thoughts by a small sob. It was Ethan who had swiftly wiped away a couple of tears.

"Ethan," Zoe tried to speak reassuringly, "we are going to get out." She wasn't sure of this herself- and she could tell no one else was sure of it either.

Ethan choked back another sob and spoke solemnly. "We won't. We're all going to die in here."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! Thank you so much for your kind reviews on chapter 6! I don't think I can thank you enough. I'm not entirely happy with the chapter, so I am crossing my fingers and praying you find it alright. On with chapter 7!**

* * *

 **The Will to Live: Chapter 7**

* * *

Zoe walked the short distance from the bed an unconscious Tess was lying on to one of the youngest people who was trapped in the room. She knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on his knee- both of which were brought up to his chest. Honey was resting her head on his shoulder- seemingly content in that position. Zoe could almost put an end to the 'Honey and Ethan like each other' rumors and say they were true. She dragged her mind back and focused on the task in hand, looking at Ethan who had tears creeping into the corners of his eyes; he was obviously trying to hold it together.

"Whatever happens," she addressed him gently, " _I will not_ let us die in here." Ethan noticed she sounded determined. She sounded like she was absolutely certain they weren't going to die. Ethan didn't know how the consultant knew that. How could anyone know if they weren't going to die? It was a wreck in Holby ED; Recus wasn't faring much better. But, to Ethan's utter surprise, it reassured him. It didn't provide the ultimate comfort- but Zoe's words eased his worry slightly. "Okay?" Ethan nodded his head. "Do you mean that?" She teased while grinning. Ethan nodded again- smirking.

"I suppose, if we do die- which is quite a possibility at the minute- there may be some comfort for you lot that we're dying together." Dylan spoke dryly. Lily looked less than pleased at his statement.

"We can... always count on you... Dylan..." Tess breathed from the bed. This time, everyone smiled. Tess coughed slightly and propped herself up by the elbows. "What happened?" She asked- her voice a little clearer (Rita guessed her coughing probably helped).

"Not quite sure." Rita admitted, "some sort of explosion. Long story short- considerably short, I might add- we're trapped."

"Oh," was all Tess could say in response. "Wait..." She hesitated. "I was buying coffee...how'd I get in here?"

"Ethan and Big Mac saved you!" Honey beamed- lifting her head from Ethan's shoulder and smiling dreamily at him. Ethan returned this with ease. It would seem it took an explosion to bring Ethan Hardy out of his shell. Not very surprising.

"Well, I guess I should thank you. Is it wise to assume that you risked your lives?" Tess added, raising her eyebrows. Both Mac and Ethan looked down sheepishly and Lily's small giggles could be heard in the background. They needed that little bit of happiness in such a grave time. It could be the last time they were alive. Why couldn't they laugh?

Lily's laughter soon caught on and all in the room were soon laughing- even Dylan. It definitely dried up Ethan's tears and made them all that slightest bit more comfortable in the situation they were stuck in.

That almost perfect moment was ruined when they all heard a loud crashing noise from outside and saw a wave of dust entered Recus under the doors- and also because they were swung open slightly by the force of something- they couldn't identify what- crashing down onto the floor. It made them all jump- making Tess wince as she jolted quickly from the shock of it.

"It just gets better-" Lily coughed harshly, "-and better." Mac grimaced and sighed. Leaning his head back against the wall.

Cal's eyes went wide as he heard a crash come from inside the building. He spun around and looked towards it- backing away (like many others did) when a cloud of dust dispersed into the atmosphere outside of the doors. "When will you do something?!" Cal shouted at the fire officers. "They could all be dead now and you won't shift!" Max put his hand on Cal's chest to stop him advancing further to the fire officers. That wasn't what they needed.

"I'm sorry- the building's unsafe. We can't go in there." One of the officers told him gravely. "Look, I really would like to-"

"-but you can't, Jonathan!" The lead fire officer cut in before walking away to discuss more with other people. The first man shook his head in disagreement.

The man Cal was talking to- Jonathon- was now talking in a hushed whisper. "I really would like to." Cal nodded. It wasn't his fault. It was the big angry leader. He could stretch to understand that. "Are you close with anyone you know to be trapped?" Cal couldn't speak. He knew Ethan was in there- he knew Zoe, Mac, Tess, Rita, Dylan, Honey and Lily to be there. He was close with most of them. But Ethan- his little brother was in there. He found his voice didn't work. The thought of loosing Ethan- the thought that he may already be dead- made his throat clog up with emotion and a few tears slip out of his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." Jonathon spoke regretfully.

"No, no, you didn't, it's fine. I... er... my brother is in there." Cal told him slowly. "Ethan- his name is Ethan...he's younger than me..." Jonathon looked genuinely torn.

"Look, Dr...?"

"Dr Knight- Cal. Cal's fine."

"I'm really sorry to hear that, and we're doing all we can to get in there and get everyone out. I know it must be a hard time for you." He said it almost as if he had experience in these matters. Being a fire officer- Cal guessed he did. But it seemed more. It seemed like he was speaking from more personal experience.

Max laid an arm across Cal's shoulders as he looked towards the building again. Cal looked back a second later and asked, "do you have any siblings?" Jonathon faltered.

"I have...had...I had a sister. I mean, she's the whole reason I became a fireman." He hesitated, as if trying to decide what to say and whether he should say it. "There was a fire- I was 15, she was only 12. It was a...it was a house fire...I mean, I was alone with her. I could have gone back- I could have saved her...I didn't... I mean I should have done..." He trailed off, looking away and wiping his tears. He turned back to see Cal with his hand out. Jonathon shook it.

"I really am sorry about what happened." He spoke. Max shook Jonathon's hand too and echoed Cal's words.

"Well, if she didn't perish in that fire- I wouldn't be a fire officer right now, and I wouldn't be here to save _your_ brother, would I?" He smirked. "And whatever happens, Ethan will come out of that building alive." Cal nodded gratefully.

"Oh my god!" Connie exclaimed at the top of her lungs. Everyone- colleagues and fire officers alike- turned to look at her. What was the clinical lead so exasperated about? Connie's phone was ringing and she answered it, a look of shock gracing her features. "Hello?" She said into the device. No one really understood what she was so shocked about.

Connie looked up at everyone's confused faces and said, "It's Dylan."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Sorry this is a little late, it's nearing the end of the holidays and everything is a little hectic. Thank you _so_ much for your continued support on this story! On with Chapter 8!**

* * *

 **The Will to Live: Chapter 8**

* * *

"Wh...on the phone?!" Max asked in shock. Connie nodded. She suspected Dylan of being inside Holby. Maybe there were others with him? She could finally establish stable communication with them. She could find out who was trapped and who was unaccounted for.

"What's the situation in there?" Connie talked into the device. She looked concerned. She listened to the answer, shaking her head in dismay. She looked at everyone around her- sure enough, they had their eyes fixed on her. She needed to concentrate on Dylan, for now; she'd tell them what was happening afterwards.

"How many people are in there? Who's with you?" That was one of the priorities. "Oh, and how badly injured is everyone?" She added in quickly. She was listening intently to the answer, eyes fixed on a spot on the ground so she could focus. She chuckled slightly at something Dylan said before remembering how serious this all was. She glanced up at people's confused looks- obviously they wondered why she had giggled. That didn't matter.

"-ooo, I better tell Cal he has some competition!" She interrupted Dylan, smiling at Cal who looked on- brow furrowed when he tried to guess what Dylan had just said. She listened to the rest of the answer, fixing her eyes upon the spot on the ground once more.

"Okay, thank you, guys." She said finally. She listened to the question on the other end of the line; the question she suspected.

She looked around, mentally counting colleges and patients alike. Of course, she couldn't be certain, but those inside needed reassurance. "Yes, at first glance, everyone else is safe." She heard people on the other end of the phone exhale. She was obviously on speaker, and they were obviously very relieved to hear that.

"Keep me updated." She ended with, before hanging up he phone call and looking around at everyone who wanted an answer. Even the fire brigade was waiting. Personally, she was surprised that they hadn't wanted to speak to those inside themselves. But, that was another thing for another time. Now she had to explain what was happening.

"I've got signal! I've actually got signal!" Dylan exclaimed at the top of his lungs in utter amazement. Everyone turned towards him; this was all they hoped for (obviously apart from escaping). Dylan stood up quickly, walking up and down the room. "Who should I call?" He wondered.

Various names were said, and Dylan distinctly heard 'Cal' and 'Charlie' said over the names of the other people. "Connie," stated Zoe. "I think she's our best bet. If she's out of the building, she'll probably be talking to the fire officers." Dylan knew that was right, but it didn't satisfy Ethan's need to call Cal or Tess' need to call Charlie. But, they could call them later, couldn't they? Connie it was.

Dylan put the phone near to Tess' bed on speaker and everyone crowded round. With every single ring of the phone, they were doubting more and more whether Connie would answer. Maybe she dropped her phone? Maybe she was still inside? Maybe she was trapp-

 _"Hello?"_

No one really knew why hearing Connie's voice could sound so relieving. They almost forgot they had to speak to her. Dylan nodded to them.

"Connie, it's Dylan, I'm inside." He phrased as simply as he could; time being of the essence here. He desperately hoped everyone else was outside and safe. Dr Keogh would never admit it, but for everyone else sakes; those who had loved ones, he hoped they were all out. Like Cal, for instance. Even Noel. A father and a brother unaccounted for. Maybe Dylan should ask Connie?

 _"What's the situation in there?"_

Zoe grimaced. "We're trapped in Recus. There was a way to get out of Recus- not out of the building- but even that's gone. Something collapsed outside and it's too dangerous for us." She explained, trying to keep calm in this life or death situation.

 _"How many people are in there? Who's with you?"_ Dylan was about to answer when, _"Oh, and how badly injured is everyone?"_

"Okay, right." Dylan scanned everyone, looking at their injuries so he could tell Connie everything. "Tess was trapped, we don't really know how long for. Mac and Ethan managed to rescue her and bring her back to safety. She was unconcious for a bit, but is alert and responsive-" Dylan momentarily glanced over to the nurse, smiling when he saw what she was doing, "-and currently, and sarcastically, I might add, saluting Mac and Ethan." He heard Connie chuckle slightly on the other end. "We all have some smoke inhalation but Mac has it worse. Lily has a broken or fractured arm, Honey was unconcious and trapped for less time than Tess, also being rescued by Ethan-"

 _"-ooo, I better tell Cal he has some competition!"_

Dylan noticed Ethan smiling shyly. "She has a pretty bad leg, but we don't know the extent of the damage. Ethan has a burnt wrist- it looks pretty bad- and Zoe, Rita and I have a few cuts and bruises. Nothing major."

 _"Okay, thank you guys."_

"Is everyone else out, is everyone else safe?" Dylan asked finally. It was the question playing on everyone's mind. If someone was missing, no doubt Mac and Ethan could go to the rescue again! Dylan might actually join them.

 _"Yes, at first glance, everyone else is safe."_

Everyone blew out a breath. Even if it was only at first glance, everyone else had a good chance of being out and safe. The only problem- they still had to get out of this death hole.

 _"Keep me updated."_

They heard Connie hang up, and they were alone once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story and supporting it, it means a lot. I hope you continue to read and like the rest of it. On with Chapter 9.**

* * *

 **The Will to Live: Chapter 9**

* * *

"Alright, listen up everyone!" Connie called to everyone outside. Most people were already looking at her and listening to her, eager to hear any news from inside. "I have some news from people trapped inside the building." Connie announced, drawing in a deep breath. She noticed so many expectant faces around her, people hoping praying for good news. She just hoped the news she had would please them. "The only people trapped in the building are Honey Wright, Nurse Tess Bateman, Dr Ethan Hardy, the HCA Mac, Dr Lily Chao, Dr Zoe Hanna, Nurse Rita Freeman, and Dr Dylan Keogh." She paused momentarily and took in the worried looks everyone displayed. Connie was happy she knew names, and hoped that everyone else was a little pleased that they were all confirmed to be in the building.

Connie continued, "both Honey and Tess were trapped. Those inside don't know how long for. Luckily, they were rescued by our own Ethan and Mac." Connie saw Cal smirk and smiled back at him. "Tess was unconscious," Connie practically felt Charlie tense beside her, "but regained it and is both alert and responsive. Honey has a bad leg, but I don't know how bad, and neither do they. Lily is also trapped with them and has a fractured or broken arm. Zoe, Rita, and Dylan all have a few cuts and bruises, but apparently nothing major. Ethan has a pretty badly burnt wrist, and they all have some smoke inhalation, but Mac has it worst apparently.

"Luckily, they are all together in Resus, but they haven't got a way out. If I'm reading this right, that big crash we heard earlier blocked off their only way out of Resus. They should be safe in there if they stick together. They can use the oxygen tanks and whatnot so don't worry about that. I'm sure they will be fine." She finished before she looked at Charlie who looked both relieved and worried.

"At least we know the situation in there now," he said as positively as he could, though his eyes betrayed the fear he had for his colleagues. Connie gave him a small but sad smile.

Jonathon laid a hand on Cal's back by way of reassurance. "See, a burnt wrist. Your brother will be fine." The fireman told Cal, who nodded uncertainly.

A burnt wrist could mean all manner of things. There were different types of burns, and if they couldn't get hold of pain relief, or it had run out, then he would be in so much pain. So, so much pain. "I hope so," replied Cal, "I really hope so."

Charlie and Connie were standing side by side, watching the blaze take over the building they worked in. All they could really do was shout at the firemen and watch as the building burnt to a crisp, possibly killing those trapped inside. All they both wanted to do was run in there and save everyone.

"Do you think they'll die?" A voice asked from behind. It was tear-laden and choked.

Connie and Charlie both span around to meet the pained gaze of Cal. The fire from behind them danced in his eyes and tears were slowly but steadily making their way down his cheeks.

"No, Cal." Charlie said.

"I need the truthful answer, Charlie." He was practically pleading. Cal knew it was grim, he knew that soon the fire would spread and the building would just be a pile of ash. Cal didn't think they'd make it out alive, but was he the only one?

"We can't say anything for certain, Cal. You know that," said Connie, placing a tender hand on his upper arm.

"Yeah but... they're trapped... and... and injured..." He sobbed out finally giving into the urge to cry. He sobbed into his hand manically. The thought of his little brother dying a slow and painful death, being burnt alive, hit him.

He collapsed onto his knees and screamed up to the heavens. He screamed and shouted as he cried frantically. His voice became hoarse and sore but he didn't care. He needed his little brother by his side. If Ethan had to die, Cal wanted him to die peacefully, not roasted in roaring flames, coughing up his lungs, feeling every bit of flesh on his body burn and crisp before he became ash.

Cal wondered if there any comfort in having people with you. There might have been, knowing you weren't alone. But then they'd die along with you. You'd hear their pained screams, you'd hear them dying along with you. You'd hear how much pain they were in, you'd be in pain too. You would hear them shout for help, you'd want to as well, but you could feel your skin being eaten by fire.

You'd suffocate because of the smoke. You would feel the ash, the clogged up smoke in your throat, making it's way to your lungs until they fill up to bursting point. You wouldn't be able to breath, you'd suffocate and no one would help you.

Your entire body would hurt and be in searing pain because of the fire. It would burn away your flesh, burn through layers of skin.

Your ears would be tuned into everyone else's screams as they felt the same feeling you did. You'd have to close your eyes and give into it all, and wait until it finally kills you. But it wouldn't do straight away. It would torture your every being, invade your mind. It would eat you alive.

You'd only be focused on the feel of the fire, the roaring heat up against you. You'd lie on the floor, letting it consume you until finally your world went black and you were turned into charred bones, practically nothing left of your body.

Cal didn't even realise he couldn't breathe until someone forced an oxygen mask on his face. He found he could barely catch his breath, it felt as if someone was pushing on his lungs, making sure he couldn't breath, forcing out every last breath of air from him.

"Cal?" A voice came from darkness around him. Darkness? He couldn't see well. There were black sport everywhere. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, against his ribs. "I need you to breathe deeply. You're having a panic attack." It was more like he was dying. He felt like this was the end.

"Come on, Cal. Follow my breathing," said another voice. He felt his hand placed on someone's chest. He could feel their slow breathing, the slow rise and fall of their chest, the slow heart beating.

Cal managed to sync his breathing with this person's and the black spots started to clear. He realised he was becoming less dizzy and his heart stopped trying to jump out of his skin. Now he just felt drained. All his energy washed put of him like lettering on a sandy beach. Gone with the tide. He saw Charlie and Connie staring at him, but he shook his head by way of telling them not to worry. He allowed Max's hand to pull him up and they made it the short distance to the wall.

Cal slid down it and Max sat beside him. "They really are going to die in there."

Max shook his head adamantly. "They aren't. Zoe's in there, she'd never let fire beat her. I doubt Dylan or Lily would either. Mac and Ethan rescued two people, imagine how dangerous that was, and they still did it, and Rita is strong. Whatever happens, they'll all get out. Tess and Honey would probably be carried, no doubt that will happen."

"But... there's no escape..." Cal mentioned in just a whisper, dreading going to the funeral of his brother, or in fact any of his colleagues.

Max looked Cal dead in the eyes and said, "they'll find a way. I'm sure of it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Thank you for all your amazing reviews on the last chapter, and sorry it's been a three (almost four) month wait. I have been trying to get this chapter perfect but have struggled immensely. I have just given up now, because I can't get it the way I want. I hope it pleases, anyway.**

 _Credit to Laurie (TrekkieL) here for helping me with this chapter - it would have been rubbish without them._

* * *

 **The Will to Live: Chapter 10**

* * *

Honey knew something bad was happening, and now was the time she wished she'd paid attention in Biology class. She knew something was wrong with her. She'd felt rough since this all began, but this was a different type of rough. This was a 'I feel like I'm dying' type of rough. Was she dying? Was this what death felt like? She listed everything she felt in her head. Sleepiness, limbs made of lead, sickly, and having a banging headache. Yes, it was clear, she was dying.

"Ethan..." Honey breathed in a desperate plea for help. There was no answer and she realised she had barely made a sound. She coughed weakly before trying to speak again. "Ethan," Honey said, a little louder than before. She was more than relieved by the simple act of Ethan looking at her.

"What's wrong? What the matter?" He asked, wide-eyed and worriedly staring at her.

"I don't... feel too... go... good." Honey told him, already feeling her eyelids drooping.

"Okay, Honey. I need you to keep awake for me, alright?" Hang on, that wasn't Ethan. Honey dragged her eyes open and was surprised to see Zoe there. It looked as if Ethan had moved back, and he looked incredibly scared.

She felt pressure on her leg, and she wailed as the searing pain ran through her body.

"Sorry, Honey." That was another voice. It was male, but not Ethan's. "Honey?" She forced her eyes open again, not realising she shut them, and stared into the face of Dylan.

"Mr... Keogh...?" She asked for conformation, trying not to scream again at the pain.

"Yes, Honey. Dr Keogh. Just... just stay calm - alright?"

"I am... I am... calm, me." She breathed, feeling her voice dimming in volume.

"Keep her talking."

"Honey… Honey, think about all the things you haven't done, yeah? You need to be fit and well to do it. Don't you, Honey? Yeah?" Ethan said, almost pleading with her to stay with him.

"I want to... to go to the beach... with sand... with dad and you," she whispered, her lungs feeling like they were being squeezed.

"I'd like that, and so would your dad. Come on, Honey - don't sleep. Just think about how much you will do when we get out of here."

She wanted to think about a future, a future with Ethan and her dad - but she couldn't make her mind work. She had a headache that seemed to overtake her thinking. She felt Ethan's hand link with her own, but she couldn't concentrate as pain spiked her leg again. She would have screamed, had she had the energy.

"I'm sorry, Honey," Dylan said, "but I need to help you - and it will hurt."

"Can't you be a little bit more gentle?" she heard Ethan ask frustratingly.

"You know he has to do this, Ethan." She didn't recognise that voice very well, but it was a thick-accented voice. "Hang in there, Honey." Was it Lily?

"E... Ethan..." she muttered, feeling herself lose energy. "I need to... to tell you..." she coughed harshly, lungs feeling as though they might explode.

"What, Honey? What do you need to tell me?" he pushed.

"I lo... I love you, Ethan... _my_ Dr Ha... Hardy." She smiled as well as she could, widening her eyes in an attept to clear the blurriness and look at Ethan.

"I love you, too." He was crying - tears coming down his cheeks.

Honey felt numb, the pain leaving her body. She felt even weaker than before, and she knew what was happening. She didn't want to die. "Don't... Ethan.. Don't cry..."

"No, Honey, don't sleep..." He almost sounded desperate. She wanted to sleep. She made a huge effort to open her eyes again, knowing that she wouldn't last for much longer.

"Tell my dad... I love 'im, yeah?"

"You won't go anywhere, Honey," Lily stated. "Just stay with us."

"No, please, Honey. Stay strong," Ethan begged.

"Beach…"

"Yes, the beach Honey. Sit there on a warm summer's day. You have to be well for that."

"Not going… to die. Not me… never." Honey said, trying to reassure Ethan. But she knew. She knew that this was the end - and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Exactly, Honey. Never."

"I'm going to… I'm going to… live… I swear... and… I'm… I'm going to..."

"Can you hear me, Honey?" Zoe again.

She realised her eyes were closed again, but she couldn't seem to open them. She tried but with no luck, she couldn't open her eyes. She felt her shoulder being shook, but couldn't respond. She heard people talking, but they were just sounds, no coherent sentences were formed. Then she felt like she was falling. Like the floor had opened up and swallowed her whole. The deep dark hole seemed never ending. The last thing she was aware of was a male voice shouting her name, before she was devoured by darkness.

* * *

She wanted to be positive, she needed to be positive, but somehow Connie found she could only think negatively. It wasn't a case of when they were all getting out of the ED, it was wondering whether their bodies would be turned to ash before they got out and had the chance for a funeral.

"Oh, Charlie," Connie sighed, "I don't know what to do."

Charlie looked mildly confused, "what do you mean?"

"I just feel so useless. No one can get into that building, and those trapped can't get out. Are we just meant to _sit_ here and wait for them to die?!"

"No, Connie. Of course not. It's hard for all of us. Family and friends are trapped, and none of us are really holding it together - but we can't do anything yet. We have to leave it up to the fire crew, and the building isn't stable," Charlie said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"That's just not good enough, Charlie."

* * *

"Honey!" Ethan shouted as she slumped down. He couldn't lose her, he could never lose her. "No. Please," he cried. He practically pushed Dylan out of the way and pushed his hands down on her injury, muttering and pleading under his breath for her to wake up.

"No pulse," Lily stated, and she helped Zoe lay the barista flat. "Okay, I'm going to start compressions."

"We haven't got anything, not really." Ethan heard Rita, but he didn't want to listen to her. He was not going to give up on Honey. She had a father waiting for her, someone she had spent her whole life without. Noel couldn't lose her.

He felt Mac pull him back, but he didn't have the energy to fight him off. Instead he watched as his friends worked to save the girl he loved.

* * *

"I don't think we're helping," Zoe said, pausing compressions. "I think we should stop. Is everyone in agreement?"

Ethan watched as everyone nodded. Every single person in the room nodded - bar him. "You can't give up on her!" he shouted, "why are you just giving up?"

"We can't save her, Ethan. I'm so sorry, but we can't." Ethan looked at Zoe, he looked at everyone. Dylan and Lily were the only two not crying - but their eyes were teary, and Ethan guessed they were only just holding it together.

"No, come on. What about Noel? Are you just going to give up on _his_ daughter?"

There was silence, and Ethan knew the answer. His gaze fell towards Honey. She was gone. Everything was silent - as silent as it could be in a building falling apart. Everyone sat there, looking towards Honey.

She was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! This is the second last chapter. Lack of motivation is definitely a contributing factor in this. I hate it when I lose interest in my own story, it makes it so difficult to write for it. I'm really not happy with this chapter, so sorry it's so rubbish.**

 **I think the other problem with this story is how I seem to favour Cal and Ethan in it. What can I say? I can't help it - they are two of my favourite characters! I do try and write the other characters but I find Cal and Ethan easier to write for, probably because I always write for them and I have their characters fleshed out in my head.**

 **I was very worried about posting the previous chapter: posting a well-known character's death always is risky. Thank you for the positive response, though!**

 **Wow, I really do ramble on and on and on, don't I? I'll shut up now!**

* * *

 **The Will to Live: Chapter 11**

* * *

Ethan was sat back against the wall, head resting against it and knees drawn up to his chest. Honey's body had been covered with a dusty sheet, and now she just lay there. He wanted to cry over her again, he wanted to cry for years because it was the only way to let out his sadness, but his tears had dried up. He had no more left.

He glanced at the sheet-covered Honey, wishing they could get her out soon for Noel's sake. He deserved to be with his daughter. He hadn't known her for almost her entire life - and now she had gone before her time. She was the youngest in the room, and she had died. How was that fair?

He looked towards Dylan suddenly when he heard a loud sigh and groan coming from the consultant, before he saw his phone being thrown across the room into rubble in what seemed to be a fit of rage.

"What?" Zoe asked in surprise, looking towards the rubble where the phone was lying: cracked.

"The stupid phone ran out of battery," he told her through gritted teeth, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

Lily looked close to tears. "That means..."

"...we're dead," Rita finished, putting her head in her hands. Ethan could hear faint sobs coming from the nurse, while Tess tried to comfort her.

"No, no, no. We are not dead - not yet. We will find a way out... I'm sure of it," Zoe said to everyone, but Ethan didn't believe her. They had already lost one person, and there was no sign of help coming. Rubble and debris kept falling from the ceiling and the fire wasn't dying down.

* * *

Then followed minutes of silence where everyone just listened to the sounds around them. Shallow breathing - indicating the everlasting panic everyone felt. Sniffs from people trying not to cry. Debris falling. Objects creaking. Fire burning.

"I have an idea," broke the silence. It was Lily, standing up quickly (almost falling over in her haste) and looking almost eager; though her face still didn't look as bright as it once was. "Now this might sound stupid -"

"- just say it, Lily," Dylan persisted.

"What if a couple of us tried to look for a way out? I mean, we're just sitting here waiting to die. It's not like anyone is trying to help us."

"No. Absolutely not. It's so dangerous out there!" Tess exclaimed.

"Actually, it's not a bad idea. If a couple of us go, then it'll be quicker and we might be able to find a way out. It's not guaranteed - of course, but it's worth a try. If we find a way out, we can come back in and get you guys."

"You sound like you're suggesting you go," Mac said, speaking for the first time in a while.

"I am," he said, also standing.

"I'll go too. Just us two," Lily told the group, smiling weakly.

"Erm, nothing is final yet!" Ethan almost shouted, not wanting them to put themselves in danger.

"Okay, put it to a vote. All those in favour of Lily and me looking for a way out and _saving us_." Zoe, Mac, Dylan, and Lily all raised their hands. "That's settled then. Four against three. Sorry to you lot, but we're going to save you." Tess, Rita, and Ethan all looked towards each other, knowing they were outnumbered but also knowing that Lily and Dylan wouldn't back down.

* * *

They all watched Dylan's and Lily's retreating backs as they climbed and stumbled off into the destruction outside of the Resus doors. "I guess this is it. Our last chance," Mac said to the rest of them. "We will get out," he spoke confidently, "I'm sure of it."

"I can't wait to see Max again, I hope he's okay," Zoe muttered, tears spiking the corner's of her eyes.

"Noel will be devastated. At least we're all alive still... oh God, Cal..." Ethan trailed off, the thought of seeing his brother: being held by his brother overwhelming him. He didn't think he'd ever be so happy to see Cal again. "I wonder what's happening outside... they must have wanted to get to us, surely."

"I'm sure they have - they might have had to restrain Cal from getting to you, Ethan," Zoe joked sadly, just imagining how much this must be killing Ethan's brother.

"We all have so many reasons to survive this. Let's just keep thinking of those reasons, and we will make it out of here," Tess said encouragingly.

* * *

 **(I really am sorry about this chapter, I understand how awful it is and I'm sorry. I've tried to make it better and it hasn't worked. I didn't want to post it because I hate it but there's nothing else I can do to it to make it better. Sorry.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I really hope you liked this story, even though the ending is abrupt. (The last two chapters in the space of a night really is abrupt). I did plan this ending, but I've tried to make it quicker because I was bored near the end of it. I'm really sorry.**

* * *

 **The Will to Live: Chapter 12**

* * *

They were all still sitting in silence again, waiting and hoping and praying that Dylan and Lily would find a way out. It had been 10 minutes, surely something should have hapoened by now. The sounds that Lily and Dylan could have made would havd been drowned out by everything else, so all they relied on was hope.

Rita sighed and whispered, "they should have come back or gotten out by now."

"It'll be oka -" Tess was cut off when Ethan shushed the group.

"Can you hear that?" Everyone was silent while they listened out.

Then they heard it. A rumble getting louder, debris falling faster, dust clouding everywhere. They all looked towards each oher in dread.

There was a huge bang and white hot pain spiked their bodies. They felt nothing but pain, and heard nothing but deafening noise, before they felt nothing but peace as they all fell into an everlasting sleep.

* * *

"I can't wait to get a nice cup of coffee when we get out of here," Lily commented as they shifted a bit of debris together.

"I'm just looking forwrd to seeing Dervla."

They continued on through the almost unrecognisable ED, but they'd both worked there for so long that they knew the ED with their eyes closed.

"Look!" Lily exclaimed. There was crack in the rubble, where they knew the entrance to the ED was. This was it, they could get out.

"Lily..." Dylan said, worry lacing his tone. Lily realised why, there was a rumble, and dust started to fall more. They found a way out, but it was too late.

They felt all sorts of heavy objects fall on top of them, and they knew how close they were to surviving.

As the pain faded away and the darkness took over, all they could think of was how close they were.

* * *

"I'm sorry, mate." Jonathan said, 'it's still not stable enough. It's too dangerous for us."

Cal nodded but didn't say anything. It seemed nobody had said anything for so long, nobody had anything to say. They had tried to ring Dylan but it went straight through to voicemail. Instead, everyone looked towards the building and hoped that it would be safe enough for the firemen to get in there soon.

But wasn't soon enough, for in an instant, a cloud of dust flew out of the building as it collapsed, creating a monstrous noise. No one moved, no one dared to. Thry all stood realising what that meant. The destruction was immense... no one could survive. Lily, Honey, Dylan, Tess, Rita, Mac, Ethan, and Zoe were lost in a split second. Their friends and family.

Dead.

* * *

No one knew how much damage had been done to the building, and no one really cared. It wasn't important. The damage lay in their hearts instead. Family and friends were lost and injured. Their hearts felt tired and broken, almost as if the explosion had targeted their hearts too. It was only dawn, but the night had lasted a life-time. As the sun made an appearance, everyone looked on towards the very ironic fiery red sky that seemed to mock them for all they had. They stood in silence - watching the last of the embers die down in something that was once they place they worked. They felt sick, and they would never forget.

* * *

 ***holds hands up in surrender* I'M SORRY! I'm scared to look at the response on this story now, please don't hate me! I hope you did like this story throughout, despite the many deaths of characters and the awfully written ending.**

 **Thank you to** _Paradoxilla, Teeloganroryflan, CasualtyFanForever81, Becs2202, xXxAnInspiredWriterxXx, Imagine-Hope123, CBloom2, lauraamyx, RidiculouslyOverObsessed, ProfessorElk, Tato Potato, Glittergirl12, sweeet-as-honey, Tanith Panic, Zaxlover, IrethOfMirkwood, 20BlueRoses, LittleBritishPerson, smish123, Thefallen, Danielle888, Megs x, beckyboogle, chloeshdw, and the guests_ **for reviewing on this story, your reviews were helpful and I'm very thankful that you took the time to leave a response. Thank you to those who favourited and followed too.**

 **'Till next time! ETWentHome x**


End file.
